Hellsing: Blood Moon
by Skryr
Summary: The Kapitan, in his early soldier days as a front line fighter in Stalingrad and the Malmedy Massacre, relives the horrors of the war and his past to face the future. Prequel based on my first story Hellsing: Eradication. Rated M for Hellsing level violence and appropriate detail. EDIT 01/25/15: Sorry, this one's on hold for a while until I get back to it.


HELLSING: BLOOD MOON

CHAPTER I: WARSCHAUER AUFSTAND

So here we are again!

Welcome to Hellsing: Blood Moon!

Focusing on the story of The Kapitan, this one is a bit more intense than what I normally write, but I really like it. A certain gritty feel that still goes with Hellsing, I think.

Anyways, the story begins in the timezone of The Dawn prequel, and goes from there.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter in Warsaw that day. Ever since the Third Reich had laid siege to the Polish lands, the Kapitan had noticed that the Major had stationed most of the secret Nazi branch known now as 'Millennium' in the area.<p>

He tried not to question it. He did not have the Major's clearance or brilliance of strategy. So when the order came to relocate the mobile headquarters to Warsaw, he had accepted without considering the reasoning behind it.

He had expected the Allies to attempt to take back Poland, or perhaps even France, in some misguided revenge scheme, yet no such attack came. All the melancholy was making the Kapitan rather irritable.

He preferred action to this depressing form of depression, instead looking towards the glorious future that he knew awaited the Third Reich and all its subjects, voluntary or not. It was all for the greater good of humanity.

When away from the thinking, however, the Kapitan often amused himself by practicing at the target range, live or not. The Polish landscape provided no shortage of target practice amongst the wildlife. His customized Mauser pistols were quite effective in clearing the skies of those annoying birds. They simply obstructed his view of the empire's future sovereignty.

Even when he would "borrow" some _Gewehr_ rifles from the SS guards for the Millennium's current installation, the Kapitan found it rather enjoyable to start an early _Jagdzeit_, despite its lack of difficulty.

His thirst for battle was finally quenched when the Allies retaliated with a secret operation of their own.

* * *

><p>It had been another particularly lazy day when the Hellsing operatives came. The Kapitan had not realized that Millennium was not the only hidden force behind the Great War, though he was informed of several more amongst the Major's contacts swiftly after the attack.<p>

He had been standing on the guardrail contemplating whether or not to shoot the partridge on the tree a few feet away when an explosion shook the installation's base. He almost fell forward, turning to look behind him in an attempt to ascertain what had attacked.

The Poles had already tried to oust the Millennium forces from this area once, and the mass graves were a testament to the failed attack. The Kapitan doubted that it was them again, though given the _Untermenschen's_ lack of intelligence, he assumed anything was possible.

Through the ash, his enhanced sight enabled him to see silhouettes of two figures, one a small and slim build, the other a… woman? How was that possible?

He raised his Mausers and fired off into the smoke. The woman collapsed, but before the Kapitan could fire at the other figure, the woman arose again, as though merely winded. The Kapitan frowned and fire again, with similar results.

These were not normal people.

The other figure, and as the smoke cleared the Kapitan realized it was nothing but a teenaged boy, ran forward, something like string emanating from between his hands. He flung his hand in a motion that sent the string towards the Kapitan.

Pain, brief but nonetheless intense, lashed into the Kapitan's arm as he blocked the attack. So they were razor wires. The Kapitan wondered where the adolescent vigilante had acquired them.

Rapid gunfire caught the Kapitan off guard as he turned. The female figure had produced a rifle, a Thompson, if the Kapitan recalled from his lessons at the _Gymnasium_.

The Kapitan fired the Mausers on the woman, the force of them sending the woman backwards, and by this point, some of the SS guards had noticed the commotion and had arrived to assist. They distracted the woman while the Kapitan returned his attention to the teenager.

The boy threw more of the wires, this time at the guards, and with a single motion ripped them in half. Entrails flew like minced meat as he drew the wires back to attack the Kapitan.

"_Was bist du?" _The Kapitan breathed. He did not know exactly what he was fighting, but it did not stop him from firing the Mausers again. This time, the bullets struck the boy in the shoulder, causing him to falter in his attack. The Kapitan delivered a kick to the boy's knee, earning a scream for his efforts.

The boy fell, and the gunfire from the woman resumed. The Kapitan turned over his shoulder again and managed to cripple the woman's legs with his own return fire, but to his amazement the woman stood quickly after this, her legs apparently unscathed.

How could he kill an enemy that would not die?

The boy's wires returned, striking the Kapitan's hands. In a moment of weakness he dropped the Mausers, reprimanding himself as he did so for succumbing to a coward's tactic. His legs shot out and caught the woman in the middle, her form splitting as the halves of her exited their respective bindings.

The boy recoiled visibly, and the Kapitan allowed himself a momentary pause. His augmented strength did not usually come into play against the ranged forces of the Allies, but on this occasion he felt at least satisfied that he could rise to the challenge.

The boy then leaped as if to attack with his own hands this time, and the Kapitan reacted with a faster punch of his own. It connected with the boy's face, sending him sprawling. Blood gushed from the boy's face, causing him to cough, but he merely cursed as he glared. "You bastard!"

But before the Kapitan could finish off the boy, a blinding pain erupted in his back, and he found himself impacting every floor of the installation. When he collided with the floor, he stared back up the crater he had created with his fall, and saw several stories' worth of damage leaving the indication of whatever had hit him.

The woman laughed, a harshly melodious thing, and looked over the edge. Somehow she had reconstructed herself and survived the blow by the Kapitan, and then the boy jumped down the hole to confront the Kapitan once more.

But the Kapitan anticipated this, and moved faster than the boy once he reached the bottom. The Kapitan leaped to intercept the boy, his hands around his opponent's neck, and he squeezed as hard as he could. Yet again, another pain struck him before he could slay the boy, and he turned after he stopped flying in a dazed fashion.

The woman was standing next to the boy again, and finally the Kapitan glimpsed her face. It was almost demonic, red eyes accompanied by the schoolgirl features and complexion. She was only a girl, like the boy. The Kapitan could not believe he had been bested by children.

The boy held up a detonator over the Kapitan's prostrate form, and pressed a button. Explosions rocked the installation, and in a moment, the two adolescents were gone, and rock surrounded the Kapitan…

* * *

><p>When he awoke, the Kapitan had a splitting headache. Someone was standing over him, and after a moment's focus, he realized it was the Major's personal doctor.<p>

"_Er lebt, Herr Major."_ The Major then appeared beside him. He had a wicked smile.

"_Ausgezeichnet, Herr Doktor. Es gibt noch viel zu tun."_

And then the Kapitan stood. The Major was correct.

There was still much to do.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
